


Our Kids

by MiddleOfNowhere



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, mom and dad, parentals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleOfNowhere/pseuds/MiddleOfNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom and Dad. Most 18 year olds would have found being called ‘Mom’ by other teenagers very creepy, but Clarke was used to it by now. The term of endearment was at first used behind their backs,but after a couple of slip-ups, the kids openly refer to their leaders as Mom and Dad all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Kids

**This takes place post season 1, and the Ark never came down.**

* * *

Creating any type of structured society among a group of 50 kids wasn’t easy. Tensions at times were high. Things were constantly changing: the seasons, allies, border lines, even the taste of Monty’s moonshine. Nothing seemed certain. But life continued on.

Well, one thing was certain. Bellamy and Clarke were in charge.

What they said, went. Not even Murphy argued with that.

“MOM, DAD, MONTY THREW AWAY MY ENTIRE COLLECTION!” Jasper shouted as he stormed into the medbay.

Bellamy, Clarke, and Miller stood inside discussing tactics as Clarke stitched up Miller’s busted forehead.

Monty stormed in right behind him, and whatever was spewing out of their mouths became gibberish as it turned into a screaming match.

Miller hopped off the exam table and slowly backed out of the room, stating something along the lines of ‘most of the bleeding has stopped’ and ‘letting the parentals deal with that’.

_Mom and Dad_. Most 18 year olds would have found being called ‘Mom’ by other teenagers very creepy, but Clarke was used to it by now. The term of endearment was at first used behind their backs, but after a couple of slip-ups, the kids openly refer to their leaders as Mom and Dad all the time.

But it was true.

Part of running the camp was dealing with the problems of the 48 teenagers, just like any parent would.

“GUYS!”, Clarke exclaimed, “Stop shouting!”.

Bellamy and Clarke then looked at each other, silently deciding who was going to deal with these two. Clarke won the staring contest (she usually does).

“Jasper, Monty, how many times do we have to tell you to stop calling us that?” Bellamy then turned to his co-leader, silently asking if this was the right thing to say. Clarke rolled her eyes and took over.

“What are you guys fighting about?” Clarke said as she looked between the two. “One at a time.” She stressed pointedly.

“Well,” Jasper started, “Monty threw away my ENTIRE collection, and he knows I’ve been saving that up for months!” Exasperated, Jasper turned and found the nearest seat, hopping up to lay on the exam table.

“BUG collection, guys! He failed to mention it was a collection of BUGS!” Monty, realizing he was getting nowhere with screaming, took a breath and continued on more calmly. “I didn’t mind at first when it was only a few bugs, but now he has over 50 and they were crawling all over the tent! I’m pretty sure I swallowed one in my sleep last week!”

Jasper sat up with a look of realization, “So that’s where poor Sparkplug went.”

Bellamy turned to Jasper. “Why are you collection bugs, Jasper?”

Jasper shrugged. “I don’t know. I wanted a pet. Something I could call my own, I guess.”

Monty walked up to the side of the exam table. “Look Jas, I’m sorry about throwing all of them away, but they were driving me nuts! And out of all the things you could collect, bugs Jasper, really?” Monty continued on. “Look, it’s not like I killed them. I just let them loose, so they’re still out there, roaming around enjoying their bug lives.” Monty patted Jasper on the shoulder, “I’m sure they’ll come back to visit.”

Jasper looked up at Monty. “You really think so?” Monty eyed his best friend, wondering if he was actually serious, but decided to comfort him anyways. “Yeah, I do Jas. Now c’mon, I’m sure Clarke and Bellamy have more important things to do, lets get out of here.”

As Monty pulled him out the door, Jasper wiggled his eyebrows at the two leaders. “Oh yeah sorry, I know Mom and Dad need their alone time-”

Bellamy shook his head, “No Jasper-“

Jasper ran up and hugged both of them at the same time. “Love you guys.”

Clarke smiled. They may be a handful at times but they were her handful. “Love you too Jasper.”

When Bellamy didn’t respond, Clarke looked over the other side of Jasper to her co-leader. “Bell?”

Bellamy closed his eyes. No. He had limits. Seriously did this kid need verbal communication to know that Bellamy loved him? But Clarke wouldn’t budge. 'Nope, no way', Bellamy communicated as he silently shook his head, no way he wasn’t going to-

Ugh, fine. “Love ya Jasper.” Bellamy relented as he patted Jasper on the back.

Jasper pulled away smiling and was pulled out of the dropship by Monty.

Bellamy eyed Clarke. “There, are you happy?”

Clarke smiled back at Bellamy. “Yes,” she said simply.

Bellamy peered down at Clarke. “Why are you so okay with them calling us Mom and Dad?”

Clarke smiled up at him. Bellamy could deny it all he wanted, but she knew he would do anything for these kids. _Their_ kids. Clarke shrugged. “It comforts them.”

Bellamy smirked. "Yeah, but you do realize you're giving them the wrong idea?"

Confused, Clarke urged him to continue on.

"Well you know, they might start thinking that we're- you know, and it's not like we're- you know- I mean, you know?" Bellamy stammered.

Clarke was bewildered at why Bellamy was thinking this through so much. They were friends. Though she trusted him with her life, and they probably had one of the closest partnerships (aside from Jas and Monty of course), their relationship was strictly platonic. 

And I mean it's not like she's never thought about it- I mean it's Bellamy of course she has but- well he just never seemed into her (and she's not too keen on rejection). But with the way he's been acting recently, with the subtle touching and the weird way this conversation was going, Clarke decided it was time to push his buttons. 

Clarke playfully glared at Bellamy. "What, does the idea of having kids with me disturb you that much? Cause I'm sure-"

Bellamy blushed, but slowly walked up to Clarke. "Nope princess, in fact it-"

"MOM, DAD, TELL RAVEN TO STOP STEALING MY INVENTIONS!"

"JASPER THEY'RE NOT INVENTIONS, THEY'RE PARTS OF THE DROPSHIP THAT I NEED TO-"

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT-"

"GUYS, I DON'T THINK THIS IS A GOOD- _UMPH"_

Clarke grimaced. That didn't sound good. 

Well the flirting would have to wait. Clarke winked at her co-leader and patted him on the cheek. "How about we finish this conversation later tonight, when the kids have gone to bed. Deal?" When Bellamy nodded, Clarke turned to walk out of the dropship.

"C'mon Bell, lets deal with  _our_ kids."

* * *

Just a short one-shot that I wrote on a whim. Hope you enjoyed it!

 


End file.
